1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery conducting device, and more particularly to a battery conducting device for a motorized scooter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motorized scooter comprises a vehicle body, a frame mounted on the vehicle body, and a battery mounted on the frame by a plurality of screws. However, it is necessary to unscrew and screw the screws when replacing the battery, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
Another conventional motorized scooter comprises a vehicle body, a battery mounted on the vehicle body, and at least one detachable bonding strap mounted between the battery and the vehicle body to secure the battery on the vehicle body. However, the detachable bonding strap cannot fasten the battery on the vehicle body closely, so that the battery is easily detached from the vehicle body due to a shock or vibration, thereby interrupting the electric power supplied by the battery.